parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle
Hello, this is me, TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle, and I'm a fan of Disney parodies. I like read along stories best of all. Info *I'm a big fan of Thomas and Emily (from Thomas and Friends), as well as Rayman and Ly the Fairy (from Rayman 2), and Casey Jr and Tillie (from Casey Jr and Friends). I love Ringo Starr US narrations, George Carlin US narrations, Michael Angelis US narrations, Alec Baldwin US narrations, Michael Brandon narrations, Pierce Bronsan US narrations, Mark Moraghan narrations, and Thomas VHS/DVDs. My favorite Thomas narrators are Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Michael Angelis, Alec Baldwin, Michael Brandon, Pierce Bronsan, and Mark Moraghan. My Disney Movie Spoofs *Suzy White and the Seven Toons *Tailsocchio *Rocko (a.k.a. Dumbo) *Yoshi (a.ka. Bambi) * Saludos Amigos (My Version) * The Three Caballeros (My Version) * Song of the South (My Style) * Fun and Fancy Free (My Version) * Melody Time (My Version) * The Adventures of Shaggy Rogers and Garfield *Daphnerella *Sally Acorn in Wonderland *Edd Pan *Peach and the Mario *Sleeping Princess *101 Cartoons *The Sword on the Ground * Ly Poppins *The Forest Book (My Version) *The Aristoanimals (My Version) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (My Version) *Eddy Hood (My Version) *The Many Adventures of Ed the Ed *The Resucer Heroes *The Limbless and the Bandicoot *The Black Potion Cauldron *The Great Eds Detective *Polar and Company *The Little Mermaid (My Version) * Herotales: Legend of the Lost Treasure Lamp * The Rescuer Heroes Down Under * The Emily Engine That Could (My Version) *Beauty and the Monster (My Version) *Yogi Bearladdin *The Hero King (My Version) *Juliethontas (My Version) *The Hedgehog of Notre Dame *Agent Edcules *Babes in Disneyland *Lylan *Raymanzan * Rayman Potter Trilogy *Limbless *The Character's New Groove *Disneyland: The Lost Empire *Cream and Tails *Treasure Planet (My Version) *Brother Animal *Home on the Range (My Version) *Hero Little *Meet the Robinsons (My Version) *Tails (a.k.a. Bolt) *The Princess and the Limbless * The Lady Engine That Could (My Version) *Old Animals *Tangled (My version) *Wreck-It Casey Jones *Frozen (My version) My Other Movie Spoofs * Disney - Casey Junior the Disney Character and Friends * Disney - TUGBOATS * Disney - Thomas * Disney - Horrid Timmy Turner * Disney - Ten Cents Tugboat * Disney - Spongebob Bandicoot * Disney - Adult Tod * Disney - George: The Animated Series * Disney - The Path Before Time * Disney - MegaAiai * Disney - Tommy's Mansion * Disney - Adult Tod Kart 8 * Disney - Thomas 2: The Great Escape * Disney - Super Adult Tod Bros. * Disney - Spongebob Bandicoot 1 * Disney - Mickey the Mouse 2 * Disney - Mickey the Mouse Master System * Disney - Rocko the Wallaby * Disney - Wreck It Ralph Country: Tropical Freeze * Disney - Mickey the Mouse Before the Sequel * Disney - Tom and Jerry: The Precursor Legacy * Disney - Mickey the Mouse 1 Category:TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof